I don't want to be alone!
by FNOBL102
Summary: In Fairy tail everybody has a girlfriend boyfriend except for Wendy. To find her love she goes to Hargeon and met Sting and Rogue from the Sabertooth.
1. Prologue

In Fairy Tail everybody started to have a girlfriend boyfriend. Natsu going out with Lucy, Gray with Juvia, Erza with Jellal, Gajeel with Levi and so on. But there was only one person who didn't have a boyfriend. WENDY.

"Hey Wendy! Why don't you have any guys? Is it because you have small boobs, small body and look like a kindergarten?" Natsu asked Wendy.

Wendy started to cry really loudly. "Lucy Kick!" Lucy kicked Natsu really badly and tried to stop Wendy from crying.

"Gomenasai (Sorry) Gomenasai because I have a small body!" Wendy started to cry load and loader.

Wendy POV

Why am I the only one that doesn't have a boyfriend? I wish I had one that will take care of me. Even Charle is going out with Happy!

"Hello Wendy." Greeted Mira. "Hello Mirajane." I answered.

"Why do you feel so gloomy?"

"Everybody including you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Why do I have to be the only one that doesn't have one?" I answered shouting. I was really frustrated even though Mira didn't do anything to me.

Mira answered back "Hey Wendy, I'll tell you something. Because I didn't have a boyfriend I went on a journey for about 1 month and a half. That is how Eric(Mira's Boyfriend) and I met. Why don't you even go on a journey?"

A journey? Yah, I should go! I'm sure I will meet someone that is perfect for me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wendy POV**

Charle… I HATE HER! I was her partner since we were young but she abandon me and told me to find my lover by myself because of the her boyfriend Happy that always say "Aye Sir!".

**Skip time – 3 hours**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mangolia to Hargeon sure takes a long time." Wendy was exhausted after the 3 hours train ride. She was hungry and was searching for a restaurant. Suddenly Wendy saw a familiar face. It was the twin dragon slayer Sting and Rogue!

'Why are they in Hargeon? Am I supposed to say hi to them because Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are now friends?' Wendy was thinking.

Wendy decided to say hi to them.

"Ummm Sting Rogue… Hello."

"Who are you?" They asked.

Wendy was really shocked that they didn't know of her existence. She fainted in the street.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

"Rogue, do you know who the heck she is?" I asked because I seriously don't know that face.

"She looks familiar but I don't know who she is." Rogue answered.

Familiar? I think it's the first time seeing her. Lector and Frosch finally came back from shopping. I seriously don't know what toke so long.

"Hey Lect, do you have any idea who she is? We told her we don't know her and she suddenly fainted."

"Umm" Lector and Frosch were observing her and found her Fairy Tail guild mark on the right shoulder.

Fro said, "She's the Sky Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail. Sting, you're now a master of a Guild. A master needs to be observant. If you're a master, act like one."

The way Fro says always irritates me even if what he said is true.

"That's not the thing right now. We need to move the sky girl to rest."

"I'll carry her. Let's bring her to our guild." I never saw Rogue close 1 meter to any women including Minerva.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

I never show my emotion to anybody except Sting, Lector, and Frosch. But I think I should hide my emotion of Wendy to them too. She actually looks so cute when I'm holding her and she's just so light because of her kindergarten size body.

Finally we arrived at our guild. "Hey Sting, I'll leave her in the sofa." She sure is cute. Seriously look how she sleeps. She is just like Fro when it is sleeping.

But what is this feeling? Do I like her?


	3. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

"MMMM…" Wendy woke up and looked around. She didn't know where she was until she saw the flag of the Sabertooth Guild.

"Hey Rogue, do you think she woke up?" Sting entered the room.

"Maybe she did." Rogue and Sting went closer and closer to the sofa where Wendy was laying.

"Senimasen (Excuse me) Senimasen! I'm sorry I bothered you so much. I think I'd better leave now." Wendy toke her backpack and was ready to leave.

Rogue then stopped Wendy and said, "It's night time. It will be dangerous if you leave. You could stay here until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much!" Wendy shouted.

Sting was staring at her and her backpack. "Why the heck are you in Hargeon? I'm sure you're not on a mission because of the size of that backpack?"

"The thing is …."

"Don't tell us you can't tell."

"Ok. Everybody has a girlfriend boyfriend in Fairy Tail but I'm the only one who doesn't have one so I got advice from my friend and she told me that if I go on a journey, then I will find my lover so I came to Hargeon and I met you guys and fainted." Wendy was out of breath.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

Sting stared at Wendy for about half a minute. "So basically you came to Hargeon just to find one boy?"

"Yes!"

Should I just confess to her that I love her?

"Wendy, if your finding a boy do you want to go out with me?"

I did it. I did it. I DID IT! I actually confessed to her!

Wendy looked at me. "Rogue, I want to go out with a person who actually likes me. Thank you but sorry."

"Wendy! I'm not joking. I'm serious. I like you. NO, I love you. Please go out with me!"

* * *

**Sting POV**

Rogue seriously is serious. I never saw him like that.

"Rogue, I will go out with you. But how can we meet if we are in a different guild?"

I told her, "Since Sabertooth has less people and I'm the master, I decided that tomorrow will be the dissolution of Sabertooth."

Wendy asked, "Does that mean you are going to join Fairy Tail?"

Rogue and I answered, "YES!"

* * *

**Sorry for uploading such a short chapter. But I will upload one chapter each day. **


	4. Characters

**Characters:**

**Name: Wendy Marvell**

Gender: Girl

Guild: Fairy Tail

Former Guild: Cait Shelter

Lover: Rogue Cheney

Magic: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic

Kind: Human

Age: 18

Hair: Dark Blue

Eyes: Brown

Blood Type: B

Guild Mark location: Right Shoulder

Personality: Shy

More info: People always call her Shorty and say she has a kindergarten body

* * *

**Name: Rogue Cheney**

Gender: Boy

Guild: Fairy Tail

Former Guild: Sabertooth

Lover: Wendy Marvell

Magic: Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic

Kind: Human

Age: 19

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Blood Type: Unknown

Guild Mark Location: Left Shoulder

Personality: Unknown

More Info: Never shows his emotion except for his very best friends.

* * *

**Name: Sting Eucliffe**

Gender: Boy

Guild: Fairy Tail

Former Guild: Sabertooth

Lover: Wendy Marvell

Magic: White Dragon Slayer Magic

Kind: Human

Age: 19

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Blood Type: Unknown

Guild Mark Location: Left Shoulder

Personality: Calm

More Info: Was the new master of Sabertooth (In the real Fairy Tail he is)


	5. Chapter 3

**Sting POV**

"Wendy! We need to ride the train to Mangolia but we need you to cast Troia. We are dragon slayers after all. We do need Troia that you cast."

Wendy was casting it to Rogue first end then casting it to me.

Wow! The Troia sure is cool. I never felt this happy when riding the train.

* * *

**Skip Time ~ 3 hours**

**Normal POV**

"So this is Mangolia. I never thought it would be this small and so peaceful. I heard that Natsu and Gray always fight here so I thought this place be very destroyed." Sting was really interested with is land.

Wendy introduced Sting and Rogue to Fairy Tail. They got the Fairy Tail stamp. Sting and Rogue both got it in their left shoulder but Sting got Dark blue and Rogue got the Black stamp.

"Wendy! Today, only the girls in the Fairy Tail is meeting. We're going to meet in your room. Is it ok?" Mirajane asked.

"Of course, it's ok."

* * *

**Skip Time ~ 6 O clock**

Almost everybody was here. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, and Charle, and finally Wendy.

"So, Wendy… who is it? Your boyfriend?" "Sting or Rogue?" "I like Sting more. Isn't he more cheerful than Rogue?" "But Rogue has this Charisma!"

All the girls were staring at Wendy. Wendy started blushing and said, "Rogue…"

"What!? Nobody could hear you. Ya know!"

The girls were all staring at her again.

She shouted, "ROGUE!"

The girls' eyes all went wide. They were looking at Wendy and said, "What? Tell us the story. You came back in one day with a boyfriend like Rogue! That's so amazing!" Erza said.

Lisanna looked at Wendy and said "Hey Wendy. I think it's so impossible that you have a boyfriend in one day. You're just asking Rogue to pretend to be your boyfriend. Am I wrong?"

"Your sure are wrong." Rogue came in and opened Wendy's door.

He kissed Wendy mouth to mouth. Their lips touched together a bit long but it wasn't a deep kiss. Wendy face went real red and she passed out. The girls were looking at them.

"See? Now I proved that Wendy and I are going out!"

Rogue shut Wendy's door really hard and left with her.

* * *

**KaZuKi-RiNa, Tosha232, Catty and others thank you for your Review. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Erza POV**

One at a time the girls started to get out of Wendy's house. Everybody was going out and Lisanna was going to go out. I stopped her and said, "Why did you say that to Wendy? Do you not care about her feelings? Or is it because you got dumped and you're jealous? She has a boyfriend and you don't. Just accept that would you?"

Lisanna was shocked and Mira started shouting at me. "How could you say that to my sister, Erza?! Do you have any idea how my she would feel?"

What the heck. "Do you have any idea how WENDY would feel?!", I shot back.

Just then, Lisanna pretended to cry. Great. Now all the girls were looking at me like I was the bad guy.

* * *

**Lisanna POV**

Erza… I'm sure everybody will hate Erza now. She should have just said nothing.

Now I'm going to steal Rogue from that girl with a kindergarten body. Wendy… I hate her. I am definitely going to crush her down!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Wendy and Rogue were walking down the street. Wendy woke up and saw Rogue holding her. She was trying to remember why Rogue was holding her. She remembered what happened with Lisanna and Rogue kissing her. Wendy face turned red and Rogue realized that Wendy woke up.

"Are you ok?" Rogue asked.

"Ummm… Yes." Wendy blushed at Rogue. He was smiling with a smile no one ever saw.

"Wendy, about that kiss…" Wendy face turned red again and she was about to faint again.

"I'm sorry about that. The only thing we could prove to Lisanna was that kiss. But I actually enjoyed it… Do you want to go eat dinner in my house with me? I'll make you something to eat."

Wendy nodded her head.

* * *

**Location: Rogue's House**

"Rogue, I'm cooking but do you want anythi…. Oh, the Sky girl's even here?"

"Hey Sting. I'll cook. You rest for a bit and her name is Wendy not Sky girl." Rogue was cooking and Wendy was sitting on the couch. Sting went closer and closer to Wendy and asked, "So, did you made any improvements with Rogue yet?"

Wendy started to think about the scene when Rogue kissed her. She blushed and Sting was starting to get suspicious.


	7. Chapter 5

**Sting POV**

So… Wendy and Rogue did do something together-but what? What was could make Wendy's face turn as bright as a tomato?

"Hey Wendy, why is your face all hot and red? Is it because of Rogue? Hmm?" Boy, teasing Wendy was a lot of fun.

"Sting, Wendy, Lector, Fro! Dinner is ready!" Everybody including me went to the dinning table and ate. After we finished eating Rogue took Wendy to her house.

"Hey!" I called when he returned, but Rogue just ignored me and went to his room. "Rogue! Did you do something to Wendy? I asked her if something was up, but she just blushed really hard. Soo.. have you guys made any improvements lately?"

I watched as Rogue's face changed from its usual cold, emotionless state to boiling hot. Pink dusted his cheeks, and trust me- this was not something you'd see everyday. In fact, I've NEVER seen Rogue like this throughout our 12-year friendship.

"I kissed her…"

"What was that? I can't hear… speak louder!"

"I kissed her"

"Huh?"

"I KISSED HER! So what? She's my girlfriend. It's not like you like her or anything!"

Wow, I never saw him this angry before, especially over a girl… but his last line: "It's not like you like her or anything" it rang through my ears. Maybe he's right, I DON'T like Wendy… but why do I feel like Rogue and Wendy shouldn't be together? Why do I feel like I should be in the place of him?

* * *

**Location: Wendy's House**

**Wendy POV**

Wew. I'm finally home.

Time for a nice hot relaxing sho-

"Wah! Erza, why are you here?"

"Wendy! I'm here to tell you something important. It's about Lisanna. I think she likes Rogue and I'm sure she wants to steal him from you."

"Erza, that's ok. There's no way Rogue could betray me like that"

"Wendy, I'm not saying this to hurt you but I think Rogue's a bit suspicious. I heard a bit of the story from Sting and after you told the story to Sting and Rogue I heard Rogue confessed to you after that. I think Rogue is playing on you."

I was shocked and was about to cry.

"Wendy, I only said I think. I never said it actually is."

I stopped crying and asked, "Are you sure he's not cheating on me?"

"Of course he's not. It's only my imagination."

I smiled again and Erza even smiled with me.

* * *

**Edited by Sydney. (Which is my school friend.)**

**Thank you for all the review. Again if anybody have any idea for this fan fiction or what I need to improve, please comment on the reviews.**


End file.
